


Edge of Dawn: Academy Phase

by beau (beaubear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anyways, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I just think it’s ridiculous how people, M/M, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Slow Burn, So basically, Top Yuri Propoganda, are not talking about how similar these games are, i know nothing about politics so some stuff is gonna be inaccurate, make yuri a top/dom you cowards, no beta we die like Glenn, of final fantasy tactics and three houses, things are nice now but it’s gonna get real later, what this story is is a mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubear/pseuds/beau
Summary: It has a been over 100 years since the Ivalician Revolution, a war that caused for Ivalice to become independent from the Adrestrian Empire and become its own nation. As a peace offering, The Church of Seiros offers to allow several children to come to The Officers Academy in order to strengthen the bonds between future rulers.
Relationships: Ramza Beoulve/Delita Heiral, Ramza Beoulve/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Will add more ships later - Relationship
Comments: 2





	Edge of Dawn: Academy Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this idea while I was playing FE3H while at the same time I was listening to Final Fantasy Tactics Tactics music and I was like “wow these games are really similar” so I made this monstrosity. This fic is gonna have a lot of gay so be warned lmao

Ramza von Beoulve, the third son to Balbannes von Beoulve, held the letter in his hands with wide eyes. His sister, Alma, and his best friends Delita and Tietra Heiral we’re sitting beside him, their eyes twinkling with a mix of excitement and apprehension. They were all sitting on the couch of the rather large living room

The letter was an invitation to join the Officier’s Academy in Fodlan. One of the most prestigious and well-known schools in all of the world. This was an amazing yet scary opportunity.

“I...what is this?” Tietra spoke first after several minutes of all of them silently reading the invitation. She was next to her brother, her eyes as wide as Ramza’s were.

“Hm. It appears to be an invitation.” Delita spoke next, his eyes expressing his curiosity and interest.

“Well yes but...why? We aren’t from Fodlan. We’re from Ivalice, obviously, so why would they want us to come there?” Alma pipped in, her honey-brown eyes sparkling with confusion. 

Balbanes von Beoulve, Alma and Ramza’s father, and adoptive father to Delita and Tietra sat across from them, sipping rather serenely from his teacup. He was the one who had given them the letter. He responded to Alma’s question with, “It is a peace offering.” He spoke softly.

Ramza blinked and looked up from the letter to meet his father’s gaze. “A peace offering?” He parroted.

“Yes. I hope that the four of you are well educated with the Ivalician Revolution? ” Balbanes looked up at them expectantly.

Delita nodded firmly, meeting his adoptive father’s gaze as well. “Well, yes. It took place only a couple of decades ago. It was the war where Ivalice finally gained its independence from the Adrestrian Empire and became its own nation, correct?” 

The old man nodded solemnly. “Yes. It was a war that took place when I was merely a child. Since Ivalice gained its independence, tensions between the empire and Ivalice have been high, and I think that everyone has grown tired of it. I think sending you to the Officers Academy is their way of trying to make peace between the future heads of noble houses between both nations and future rulers.” 

Ramza felt determination fill him. If this opportunity would help make peace between both nations, he would take it. It would mean less conflict, and less conflict meant blood spilled. He had never been okay with the needless violence between nations anyways. Plus, by attending, this could help him get a better idea of how foreign nations were. Ramza couldn’t help but feel excitement fill him.

Ramza stood up rather abruptly. “I will attend, father.” He said, determined.

Balbanes smiled. “I thought you would say that. You always jump at a good opportunity.” He looked over at the other three. “What about the three of you? Will you enroll?”

Tietra tilted her head. “What? You mean, you’re giving us a choice?”

“Of course. All of you are like children to me, regardless of whether or not you are born common. I want you to choose for yourself where you would like to go.”

Delita stood up as well. “But, what about our studies here as well? Ramza and I are training to be knights, we cannot just throw that away!” He exclaimed.

“I know that. And that's why the Officers Academy will also help you achieve that goal. There, you will be able to learn skills that the schools here cannot give you.” Balbannes assured him. He set down his tea cup, and stood up, rather shakily, and walked over to the two boys, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“As much as I want peace between the two nations, I will not force the four of you to attend. I can understand why you would be hesitant, as you will be traveling across the ocean to a land you do not recognize. I will support any decision that you make.” He smiled lovingly at the two boys, his eyes sparkling with affection.

“As I said, I will attend! I endeavor to make you proud, father.” Ramza’s eyes shined with determination. 

“I know you will. You always have made me proud.” Balbannes shifted his gaze to the two girls still sitting on the couch. “What about the two of you? And Delita, what of you? Will you attend?”

Delita nodded, a bit reluctantly. “I will. But only because Ramza is going. I just want to be there for him.”

Tietra stood up as well, adjusting her glasses slightly. “Me as well, Balbanes! If Delita is going, so will I. Plus, this is a wonderful opportunity to sharpen my magic skills!” She beamed.

Alma took her brothers hand softly and stood with them. “I...I don’t want to be left behind, so I will go as well!” She looked unsure, but she was firm with her answer.

Balbanes removed his hands from the boys shoulders, and stepped back slightly, so he could look at all of them. “I’m happy to hear that. I should also mention that the princess and her bodyguard will be attending with you.”

Delita’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. The other three mimicked him. “The princess!? But why?” 

Not many people had ever seen the princess before. No one truly knew why, they only knew that she was being held at the castle 24/7. So, to hear that she was suddenly leaving the castle for the first time in possibly her entire life was a shock on its own.

“As I said, this is a peace offering. And, in order to attend, there has to be a leader to the head house you will all be attending.” The man said, softly. “Princess Ovelia will be the leader of that house.”

Tietra hummed, placing her hands on her hips and putting on her inquisitive face. “Head house? You mean, like noble houses?”

Balbannes stroked his beard, closing his eyes thoughtfully. “I suppose you could put it like that. Each house at the academy has its nation's future leader at the head of its house. The current ones at the Officers Academy are the Blue Lions, the Black Eagles, and the Golden Deers.”

Delita furrowed his brows with confusion. “‘Blue Lions?’ That makes no sense. Lions cannot be blue.” He sighed, rubbing his nose. “Fodlan is so strange already and we haven’t even gotten there yet!”

Balbannes laughed softly. “Yes, I suppose to us their customs and culture may be strange. But, that is something we will save for later. For now, all of you must start packing. We leave in three days. The school year has already started in Fodlan, so all of you will be arriving as new students.”

Alma looked peeved, pursuing her lips. “Wait, we’re gonna be new?! That means that everyone will want to get to know us, and they’ll be all over us..” she whimpered.

Ranza tenderly places his hand on her back, rubbing circles. “We’ll be fine, my dear sister.” He said gently. 

Delita nodded. “While it will be a hassle for everyone to want to talk to us, especially since we’re from a foreign nation, we’ll be fine. We have each other.” His usually stoic face turned rather affectionate as he gazed at Alma, Ramza and Tietra. They were like siblings to him after all.

Balbannes gazes at them with proud eyes. “Alright, that’s enough pleasantries.” He said, playfully. “All of you need to start packing if you want to be punctual in the next few days. The princess and her bodyguard will be joining us on the boat as well, so be sure to be respectful.” He said, sternly.

“We will!” All four teenagers chorused together, determination fueling them. They had a long road ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short but they’re gonna get longer, i promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next couple day when I upload again!
> 
> Also, please be nice in the comments. I will literally cry-


End file.
